Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale
Description Nintendo vs Itself! Mario Vs Yoshi vs DK Vs Link vs Pit vs Kirby vs Fox vs Samus vs A Pokemon Trainer vs Wario vs Little Mac vs Ness Vs Capt. Falcon vs Marth vs Olimar vs I.Climber vs Villager vs Shulk. Interlude Wiz:Nintendo has A lot of Godly Fighters, and we are Gonna pit the Heroes of them in this Fight! Boomstick:For SMB: Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Lastly Wario. Wiz:Link, the Hero of Hyrule, Pit, The Angel of Skyworld, Kirby, The Dream Warrior, Fox, the Leader of Star Fox. Boomstick:Samus, the Bounty Hunter. Ash Ketchum, The 10 Year old Pokemon Master, Little Mac, The Ultra Powerful Boxer. Wiz:Earthbounds, Ness, & Lucas, and Fire Emblems Marth, Ike, & Robin. Boomstick:C.Falcon, The Weilder of the Falcon Punch, Olimar, the Pikmin Commander, Ice Climbers, The Fantastick Mountain Duo,Shulk the Monado Boy & Villager, the Mayor of Animal Crossing New Leaf, he's Wiz And IM Boomstick. Wiz:and its Our Job to Anaylze their Weapons armor and Skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario Boomstick:First up is The Mascot of Nintendo, Mario "Jumpman" Mario! Wiz:Mario is One of the 7 Star Children Destined For Greatness Along Side Luigi, and is More than Powerful. Boomstick:Mario is Insane!! he Has So Many Weapons and Feats its AMAZING!] Wiz:Marios Power is So Massive he Can lift a 70 Ton Castle! and Can Survive A Black Hole!! Boomstick:Mario Has The Fire Flower, Ice Flower, The Boomerang Flower, And...The Fucking Power Flower, which inflates him, Fatass. Wiz:He also Has the Penguin Suit, Tanooki Leaf/Suit, The Propeller Suit, The Hammer Suit, and Lastly Out of his Suits his Most over powered One, The White Tanooki Suit, which is Only killable by Lava. Boomstick:He also has Mushrooms, Mini and Mega, and his Final Power up is the Super star, which is Super sonic for 10 Seconds! Well...other than his Metal Caps Invisi Cap, and Wing Cap...and his Cape...shit.. Wiz:Mario Is Quite Dumb however, and is Not as Smart as Luigi, and only has 2 non Powerup weapons, Fludd, and His Hammer, but even So...hes Not the King of Nintendo for Nothing. Mario:LETS A GO! Yoshi Wiz:Yoshi is A Dinosaur, With Appetite That Rivals Kirbys. Boomstick:He can Literally Eat ANYTHING, Even FUCKING ACID! Wiz:Yoshi is Quite Impressive Also able to shield himself from Attacks With his Egg! and Can throw Quite Powerful Eggs. Boomstick:Hes Also a Driver of a Car and is Very Smart...however he is Not that Skilled in Battle, Honestly I Think hes FUCKED. Yoshi:*Does a Cute Dance* DK Wiz:Now for DK, The Powerful Ape. Boomstick:DK Is Insanely Tough And Can Creat FUCKING Shockwaves! and Has Fucking Grenades and Coconut Shotguns, Jesus Fucking Christ! Wiz:DK Usually Spends his Heroic Duties Save his Bananas From King K Rool, Tikis, and So much More Bullshit, which is Quite impressive. Boomstick:His Fists Can also Be so Fast they Feel Like FUCKING Explosion!! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Wiz:Um... Boomstick:Oh, Shit, Sorry, Anyway, DKs Best Feat however, is the Fact that he Punched the Fucking Moon out of The SKY! Wiz:But...he had Help From Diddy, sooo...yeah...also DK Has Been beaten Time and Time again by Mario...and Little Mac...and guess what, although He was Playing around, he still amped it up and showed Mac he wasnt Fucking around...soo...yeah. DK:*Pounding His Chest* Wario Wiz:Wario is One of the Most Greediest Man Ever, and Is Fucking Powerful as Heck. Boomstick:He has a Few Powerups Too, Such as Rabbit Wario, & Fire Wario, and He also has a Speedy fucking Bike, which Hurts like HELL if it Hits. Wiz:His Jaws are Also very Powerful too, being able to Eat People, and the More he eats, the More...Explosive he gets. Boomstick:If he eats Enough, Warios Fart Causes a NUCLEAR Explosion, but Combined this...which his Alter Ego...The Super Hero Wario-Man, which is Faster, Stronger, and His Fart becomes Doubly as Powerful...so...his Fart is basically NUKE Level. Wiz:But hes Not too fast, and his Farts can damage him quite a Bit, but Never Mess with this Man. Wario:WAHAHARIO!! Link Boomstick:Link is a Skilled Badass With a Sword and A Endless Abyss Of Weapons. Wiz:Link is a Out of this World Strategist With Many Weapons, Master Sword, Courage Triforce, Boomerangs, Bombs, Arrows, Bomb Arrows, 3 Boots, 3 Other Swords, and 3 Magic Attacks, Narores Wind, Dins Fire, And Nayrues Love, Boomstick:Nayrus Love teleports the Fairy, but only if he has enough magic, just like his Bows, Dins Fire creates many fiery Moves, but drains His Magic Harshly, and Final Links Reflecting move, Farores Wind, which Knows any projectile back that's not as Strong as a Tree. Wiz:Link also has his Best Defense, The Invincible Hylian Shield, but..Link Relies HEAVILY On his Weapons, thinking at least one of them Spells Victory, but his Stragetic Mind might spell victory instead. Link:*Grabbing the Master Sword. Pit Wiz:Pit is a Person who has More weapons than Freaking Link, and will be using all nine weapons, first the 9 starter weapons, then his debatable final versions of the weapons, then after that, we will do pits other gear, and his 2 strongest Weapons. Blade Wiz:First are Pits Beginning Weapon in Uprising, is The Blades More Specifically, the First Blade made out of A Material stronger than Titanium, Pure Orichalcum. Boomstick:They are decent weapons! the weapon's grip is set at an angle to allow it to be used as either. For long-ranged attacks, the Blade is capable of rapid-firing energy shots, as well as concentrated charged shots if the user waits for a brief moment. The Blade's special attack allows The user to summon lightning from the heavens to strike all of the enemies on screen, obliterating most of them in the process. Wiz:And Pit will also be Using The Palutena Blade as Well, which is A lot stronger Than the First Blade. Bow Wiz:And Now Pits Main Weapon, The Bow. Boomsick:Pit carries an unlimited supply of arrows, and can be aimed vertically or horizontally. Earning Arrows of Strength will increase the overall power of this weapon. Pit can only have one arrow in flight at a time, even with the powerful Arrow of Light. talk about Bullshit. Wiz;Pit will be Using the Lucky Lucky Fortune Bow, and His Trademark Palutena Bow, which is Incredibly Powerful. Palms Wiz:Weapon Choice three Is The Palms, which feed off Pits Life force without Killing him. Boomstick:The Palm allows Pit to harness his own life energy in the palm of his hand, as its name suggests. With this ability, Pit is able to shoot bursts of energy that have the unique ability to home in on enemies. For close range attacks, Pit hits the foe with energy from his arm. Much like the blade, it can fire charged and rapid fire attacks. damn, this thing is Tough. Wiz:Pit will be Using The Violet Palm and Viridi Palm. Both are really Powerful indeed, but it all depends on its Power Value. which for this fight will be At 300. Club Wiz:The Club is VERY Powerful, but the Weapons Are for Boomstick to Explain. Boomstick:Thank you Wiz,As shown by its size, the Club is an incredibly effective weapon in battle. However, with all of that brute strength comes a slowed attack and movement speed. Despite this, the Club can deliver heavy damage to even the strongest of enemies at close range. It is rather limited when it comes to fighting from a distance, although it can launch at least two different slow-moving projectile attacks that can plow through multiple enemies and pierce walls. In addition, the Club is also capable of deflecting certain projectiles back at the monsters that unleashed them during air battles and sometimes land battles. Although Clubs appear heavy, they are fairly light when wielded. This is achieved through fucking bullshit greek magic. Their brute force against enemies is not affected. ''' wiz:Pits Clubs Will Be The Tornado Spawning Ore Club, and The Longest Ranged Weapon, The Earthmaul Club. Claws Wiz:Now for The Melee Driven Claws. '''Boomstick:Apart from the Orbitars, the Claws are the only weapons that automatically come in a pair. Pit wears them over each of his hands and are very fast at close range. Like the Blade, they are also capable of rapid-fire attacks and charged shots. For their special attack, Pit will spin around very fast and the Claws produce an onslaught of whirlwind projectiles that will cut through enemy forces. They have the highest number of combo hits in the game at five attacks, the fifth doing the most damage.. Wiz:Pit will Use The Tiger-Like Tiger Claws and The Remainder of Pandora as Claws. Orbitars Wiz:And Now for...i dont even Know. Boomstick:Like the Claws, the Orbitars are unique in that they always come in a pair. In addition, they are the only known weapons that never come into direct contact with Pit; rather, they float on either side of his body. The Orbitars excel at long-range firepower and have a chance at hitting multiple enemies at once, since they fire separate shots. In addition, the shots also grow stronger the longer they travel, making them most effective at hitting enemies from a distance. When used in close-range combat, the Orbitars will move from their positions and spin quickly in front of Pit as a melee attack. Wiz:He will be Using The Standard Orbitars which are Well, Standard, and The Boom Orbitars, Obtained after Hades Very Own Death. Arms Wiz:Now For Pits Arm Weapons. Boomstick:Arms have the smallest reach of any weapon type, putting wielders at a disadvantage in long-range combat. However, they have incredible dash and melee attacks. Wiz:Pit will Use The Crusher Arms and The Hades Piece of Skin End-All Arm. Staffs Wiz:No for the Sniper- i Mean Staff. Boomstick:The Staff is shown to be an effective and unique weapon that can use magical attacks. It is also one of the longest weapons in the game, only being dwarfed by the enormous Club. The Staff excels when it comes to long-range attacks, as some of its variations can cast magic spells that have unique effects on enemies, such as trapping them within force fields. Shots from some Staffs even gain power the longer they travel. Unlike most ranged weapons, their shots are unguided. However, they inflict minimal melee damage, forcing Pit to keep his distance from enemies when using a Staff. Wiz:Pit will Use The Insight Staff and The Dark Pit Staff. Cannons Wiz:Pits Final Weapons other than his 5 Vehicles and Armors is The Cannon. Boomstick:Because of its size, the Cannon is one of the few weapons that slows down Pit considerably. It can be effective at defeating a large number of enemies at once, as well as taking down larger or more powerful foes. Generally, shots from Cannons never lose or gain power as they travel, The blasts from Cannons destroy only enemies and not the player or the surroundings. As heard in a piece of dialogue, Cannons achieve this through fucking bullshit magic. Wiz:Pit will Be Using The EZ to Use EZ Cannon, and The Fiery Twinbellows Cannon. Exo Tank Wiz:Pit will also use His Vehicles Of The Gods, First up, EXO Tank. Boomstick:The Exo Tank appears to be a mixture of bronze and gold in coloration and is a chariot-like device that uses jet propulsion to transport the operator. It also has a pair of glowing, green wheels and a single gem on the front. The most notable features are the three, large stag-like blades in front of the vehicle. These blades allow the Exo Tank to ram into enemies and can also fire powerful ammunition to destroy enemies at a distant. Wiz:However its Very Easy to Destroy and is The One that is the weakest when it comes to Pain. Cherubot Wiz:Now for Ironm- I Mean Cherubot the Second VBehicle of Gods. Boomstick:Its left arm is a plasma cannon used for ranged attacks, and its right arm is a club-like ball used for melee attacks. It also has the ability to jump into the air. This is usually used for offensive purposes as it creates a damaging shockwave upon hitting the ground, which can harm surrounding enemies. Unfortunately, the jump has a very limited reach and can rarely be used for transportation. Wiz:It is The Slowest and Strongest of them all, but its Slow as heck. Aether Ring Wiz:Now for the Unique Godly Cycle. Boomstick:Controlling the Aether Ring is like controlling a pinball; it bounces off walls and may take a while to maneuver down a hole. The Aether Ring is equipped with a rapid firing gun that Pit can use against enemies. Additionally, the Aether Ring has a protective shield that can be initiated by tapping an icon on the touch screen. The shield can be used to block attacks and can also be used to kill enemies if an enemy touches the shield. There are some achievements that can be unlocked by killing a set number of enemies with the Aether Ring's shield. Furthermore, the Aether Ring will slowly float downward when descending from above, such as through a shaft. Wiz:Its Best feature is that it Is only seen like this for Pit and other Gods, humans See Rocks from it, so yeah... Three Sacred Treasures Wiz:Now for the 2nd Strongest Weapon in Pits Arsenal, The Three Sacred Treasures (三種の神器 Sanshu no Jingi) were legendary items once possessed by Palutena, the goddess who reigns in Skyworld. The Treasures, residing in Sacred Caskets, are composed of the Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and Wings of Pegasus. They were used to defeat Medusa 25 years ago. Boomstick:In battle the Three Sacred Treasures can prove to be very powerful, as shown in Chapter 9 of Kid Icarus: Uprising. When equipped, the Three Sacred Treasures decrease walking speed, but attack-wise they are amongst the most balanced weapons in the game. The continuous fire from the Arrow of Light is weak but will automatically home in on enemies. Charged shots fired with the Arrow of Light have high homing ability as well, and its forward dashed charged shots will knock back foes. The melee attacks do as much damage as the First Blade. One of the best features of the Three Sacred Treasures is the Mirror Shield, which can be used to block attacks in land battles. Another feature of the Three Sacred Treasures is that the Arrow of Light can destroy the normally invulnerable Ornes. Great Sacred Treasures Wiz:But The TST Will be countered by the Power God-Killer Great Sacred Treasures. Boomstick:It has technically 5 Forms,First is its First form, This is the form that the Great Sacred Treasure takes on when it is first used. In this form, it appears to be some sort of fighting robot capable of shooting wide sprays of arrows from the cannon located on its chest as well as a powerful explosive charged shot from the arm mounted rifle on its right hand ''' Wiz:Its 2nd Form is Pursuit Mode, The Great Sacred Treasure takes on this form when it has to chase down Hades by jettisoning the heavy rifle in its right arm and shifting body parts. In this form, the Great Sacred Treasure takes the shape of a sort of jet equipped with a Gatling turret able to shoot out powerful concentrated ring lasers as well as rapid fire bullets. '''Boomstick:Then Mech Armor Mode, This is the third form taken by the Treasure. In this form, it shoots out arrow-like projectiles similar to the Arrows of Light from the 5 points in its golden arch. Wiz:And Finally Ultralight Mode,Which it goes into After Hades drills off the bottom half of the Great Sacred Treasure, it shortly assumes Titan Mode before turning into Ultralight Mode by reattaching the thrusters sliced off by Hades in its shoulders and replacing the golden arch with golden energy wings. This form is incredibly nimble and can move very quickly. It can rapidly shoot green energy beams from it palms as well launch a powerful cutting wave by generating an energy blade and thrusting it forward. Boomstick:But its Final Strike Attack however..is its Toughest attack and can be activated through Praying to the gods, causing in a SHOOP DA MOTHERFUCKING WHOOP! ''' Pit:"I Fight For all Creatures Living & Breathing, I Fight For All Departed Souls hanging In Limbo, But most of All, I Fight For Lady Palutena, The Goddess of Light, And its In ALL their Names that i Will CRUSH you, Lord of the Underworld! I Won't let you Desicrate ANOTHER SOUL!!" Kirby Wizard: A long time ago in a galaxy not too far away, the people of Dreamland on the Star shaped planet of Popstar were going about their business, slaving under Dedede's rule, until something appeared in the distance, and out of the Sky's came a star-shaped spaceship, carrying one of the most powerful Video Game Characters in fiction. '''Boomstick: An 8-inch tall, pink ball of death, Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Wizard: Yes, this BABY puffball is more dangerous than that of even Asura and Kratos. Possibly even Superman! Boomstick: You're shitting me. Wizard: I am not. Kirby is unique in his ability to suck his opponents into his stomach- Boomstick: WOAH! Wizard: That's not what I meant! Kirby is like...a black hole. A big pink cuddly black hole. Of Death. Kirby can suck in his opponents into his own Stomach Dimension. Yes, he has a Stomach Dimension. When in there, he can call upon this power using his own magic power. Once he has, he can now use the power of his opponents. Boomstick: Woah! So if he ate a Kung-Fu Master? Wizard: He'd become Fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby is similar in looks to that of John Rambo, and has the power of a DBZ character. Need proof? He punched Pop Star in half with ease. Imagine what another couple of punches could do. Boomstick: If he swallows a Sword Fighter, he can become Sword Kirby! When in this form, he bceomes a master Sword Fighter, capable of taking on Meta Knight. He can pour his energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra-Sword, capable of slicing through terrain and enemies with ease. Wizard: He's even capable of firing Sword Beams that seem to be capable of cutting through...anything! Boomstick: Swallowing an enemy with a Mallet allows him to become Hammer Kirby, decimator of Wack a Mole records, capable of pounding entire sections of earth down farther into the Earth, which is incredibly hard to do. Wizard: Kirby's main mode of transportation is his Warp Star, a magical star shaped vehicle that can travel at speeds surpassing that of light. The star is delicate, but he can always create a new one on his own. Boomstick: He can even swallow his own Warp Star to create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod. It's a pretty staff powered by dreams that can destroy all forms of evil. Wizard: But even that pales in comparison to the power that is The Miracle Fruit. Once inhaled, he can become Hypernova Kirby, capable of Devouring worlds among other things. Boomstick: Kirby's fast enough to run on water, tough enough to tank the Event Horizon of a Black Hole, and once again, planet busting punches! Wizard: It's true, Kirby's exteremly hard to kill. Boomstick: But he isn't COMPLETELY perfect, isn't he? Wizard: No...he's a baby, and as a result, is incapable of cooking up strategies. And his inhaling doesn't work on opponents that are large and heavy. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter when you're capable of defeating Majin Buu with ease! Kirby does his signature dance Fox Wiz: Fox McCloud is the son of the original StarFox leader, James, who was betrayed and killed by former member of the team, Pigma Dengar. Boomstick: The only member who escaped was Peppy Hare, James's wingman, however, Peppy trained Fox so one day he would re-create the team. Wiz: And he did. He hired Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad, the mechanic who created weapons like the sensor bomb, which explodes when an enemy comes within a certain ratio. Boomstick: He also modified the old StarFox Arwing, which now has two smart bombs a multi lock, twin lasers, and a plasma cannon. Wiz: He's also skilled in hand to hand fighting, being extremely fast, he's able to make long combos.He has a lazer blaster, that doesn't have much killing power, but can still cause real damage. Boomstick: Cuz that makes total sense, the gun can burn you alive, but never killing you, huh? It's like it was made by Professor O... Wiz: (Sigh...) It was made by Slippy. Boomstick: It's explained. But he has much deadlier moves than this. By using the Fox Illusion, he runs trough the the opponent in the speed of light, being easily spammable, it might not be deadly but can help in combos. Wiz: He has also got the Fire Fox, where he covers himself on fire and charges at the opponent. Boomstick: One of the only useful weapons that that Slippy Bullfrog made was the Reflector, which obviously reflects almost every move, and i thought Gaara's ultimate defense was the worst possible name for a defense. Wiz: Cuz Boomstick is the perfect name for a person, huh? Boomstick: But.. Whatever, most of Fox's arsenal is useless when compared to the Landmaster, a GIANT, LASER SHOOTING, FLYING MOTHER FUCKING TANK. Wiz: However, being fast enough to dodge the lasers can make the Landmaster easy to destroy. But Fox can is still the greatest pilot in the Galaxy, or at least apart of it. Fox: I'll go alone after this. Samus Wiz: When Samus was a child, her planet was attacked by space pirates, killing everything except her. She had to watch the evil space pirate Ridley brutally kill her parents. Boomsick: She was then taken and adopted by the bird-like race known as Chozo. They injected her with their dna, and she became faster and stronger than any normal human. Wiz: She wears the power suit, usually the Varia Suit which protects her from the environment and has no limit to movement. Boomstick: She has the arm cannon, which holds many types of shots. Her charge shot, which is usually a pea shooter. But if its charged up, it will blow your face right off. Wiz: She also has an ice beam, a grapple beam, and missiles. She can change into the morph ball which allows her to get through tight spaces and avoid attacks. Boomstick: One thing i like about the morph ball is their power bombs. One of those is enough to cause massive damage to ANYTHING. WizL She isn't perfect though. She often loses all of her powerups on every mission. And she tends to make mistakes as well. Boomstick: Either way, this is one chick you do NOT want to mess with! Samus: Time to go! (She fires a shot from her arm cannon) Ash Ketchum Ash Wiz: The ten-year-old child Ash Ketchum, born the son of Delia Ketchum and an unknown father- Boomstick: Come on, Wiz, we all know it was Professor Oak! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Well, who ELSE could it be? Wiz: ...No, Boomstick. Let's not. Anyway, Ash was always passionate about Pokemon, and on the day he finally turned ten years old, he was just about to receive his first Pokemon. However, he woke up late, and by the time he made it to Professor Oak's laboratory, there was only one Pokemon left: A Pikachu. Boomstick: Pikachu was kinda a dick to Ash at first, shocking him and refusing to obey. Then Ash stole a bike, and the two of them almost died, and now they're pretty much inseparable. Aw, it's so cute. Wiz: Ash's physical strength is only around peak human, but his durability is just absolutely insane. He's been scratched, electrocuted, and poisoned, but we can go even further. Boomstick: Ash regularly gets burned alive by his Charizard. If you guys could remember from our Pokemon Battle Royale, Charizard's flames can melt rock. Wiz: Which basically means Ash can withstand temperatures hotter than one-thousand degrees Celsius. Even more impressively, Ash sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor once, and swam back up to the surface. Either the Pokemon writers are very bad at physics, or Ash is just extremely durable, because at that level of pressure, Ash should have been compressed completely. Boomstick: And that's not even half of it! He also once had his soul ripped out, and has died twice. Wiz: But possibly the most impressive feature about Ash is his ability to manipulate Aura. Supposedly, Aura exists within all living beings, but only a select few know how to actually use it. Known users include Lucario and Sir Aaron, but other Pokemon who could know how to use it include Blastoise], Mewtwo, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mienshao, and Clawitzer. Boomstick: Aura, well, it's a really weird thing. It lets you read minds, sense other Aura signatures, see through objects, see when you are fucking blinded. One thing Aura lets you do is predict your opponents' moves. Hey Wiz, why doesn't Ash just do that in every Pokemon battle he gets into? Wiz: Because that would be cheating. Also, the Pokemon anime is so inconsistent that Ash probably would probably have to be reminded of his Aura if it were to be a plot point again. Speaking of his battle skills, Ash has actually been shown to be quite the adept tactician. Even if he sometimes makes a hilariously wrong choice of Pokemon, he often manages to steal the victory by commanding his Pokemon to use strategies which no one would have even thought of. Boomstick: Like using the sprinkler system against Brock's Onix, or commanding Pikachu to use its tail as a ground against Raichu, or my personal favorite, "Pikachu, go for the horn!" Wiz: Well, he actually said, "Pikachu, the horn!", but the point is, you're right. In the actual games, this would have never worked because Rhydon is immune to electric-type attacks, and you can't choose where to have your Pokemon aim its attacks. Ash is a determined and competitive trainer, and his tactical prowess has only increased over the years. He has also thought of many crazy and often nonsensical plans, only for them... to actually work. Boomstick: Doesn't stop him from getting his ass kicked in the Pokemon League every time. Wiz: Well, yes. You're correct. But Ash has only ever lost due to plot-induced stupidity. How else do you explain his Pikachu defeating a Regice and tying with a Latias only to lose to an Elekid and a Snivy, or his Charizard fighting an Entei to a standstill and defeating an Articuno, only to barely lose to a Blaziken he was about to defeat? Boomstick: *Flips desk* Screw this, I'm out. Actually, no I'm not, but MAN! Red is a MUCH better trainer than this guy! Wiz: I'm gonna have to say you're wrong there, Boomstick. How many badges did Red get? How many leagues did he rank in? How many times has he cheated death? Can Red use Aura? Boomstick: Red got eight badges, won the Indigo League, and-''' Wiz: As of this point, Ash has earned fifty badges, he's won the Orange League and Battle Frontier as well as getting high ranks in the other leagues, he's cheated death multiple times, Ash can use Aura, and my favorite, he once tried to give commands to Arceus. 'Boomstick: No joke, Ash once tried to tell ''God what to do! Wiz: Unfortunately for Ash, his biggest issue is that he has no training in combat whatsoever. His tactical mind only extends to Pokemon battling, and has almost no experience using his insane physicality or Aura whatsoever. But worst of all, Ash is a constant victim of plot-induced stupidity. Boomstick: But he's Ash freaking Ketchum. Ash: Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town﻿ of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! ...Pikachu, go inside the Poké Ball--it's the only way! ...COME AND GET ME!!! Pikachu Wiz: Standing barely over 1 foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick-footed electric mouse Pokémon, and the first under the command of Ash, a 10-year old trainer from Pallet Town, because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself. Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion, but he sure didn't start that way. He was... actually, kind of a dick. Then again, if a 10-year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too! Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed. However, his EV training was arbitriary and inconsistent. Boomstick: EV what now? Wiz: Effort Value training. Every time a Pokémon wins a battle, one of its abilities improve depending upon the opponent. Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu's speed is off the charts. Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got 2 incredibly powerful weapons built into his face! Those aren't rosy cheeks, people! They're electricity sacs, which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt, and when that won't do the trick he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail turns his tail hard as steel! Electro Ball is a projectile that, for some reason, deals more damage the slower an opponent is. But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly. Boomstck: Well that's dumb. It's like "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow up my arm!" Ash: That's kinda weird. Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, weaponized. Not only can he discharge an enormous amount of power, he can conduct more wattage than any normal Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind. Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits. Get to much electricity stored up and BOOM, no more Pikachu. Wiz: It's true. Pikachu is still a tiny mouse Pokémon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse of love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu? Boomstick: But Pikachu complete quite a few impressive feats on his own. He's defeated legendary Pokémon and developed new fighting techniques like the counter shield and midair spin dodge. He may be the size of a squirrel, but he's one tough fighter. Pikachu: Pikachu! Charizard Wiz: The final starter Pokémon evolves from Charmander, to Charmeleon and finally, to Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Boomstick: I would so ride that into battle! Wiz: Well, that could be tough. A full grown Charizard is only 5-foot 7-inches tall. Boomstick: WHAT?! That's bullshit! I wanna ride a dragon to burn the villages of my enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa. Wiz: Despite its size, Charizard is extremely fast and extremely powerful. Its Speed and Special Attack eclipse the other two starters' twice over, the trade off being unfortunate frailty. Boomstick: But since he can fly, it's pretty hard to get a hold of him. Wiz: Charizard's move set is incredibly diverse, ranging from the obvious fire breath to flying, dragon, and even ghost type attacks. Boomstick: At close range, he'll always have an edge up, by using either Slash, Dragon Claw, or Shadow Claw; He can strike from above with Wing Attack or Air Slash; but his real strength lies in the flames. He'll burn and bite you with Fire Fang, trap you in a vortex of embers with Fire Spin; smash you apart with Flare Blitz... Wiz: At the cost of self inflicted recoil damage. Boomstick: ...And of course, burn you to cinders with Flame Burst or Flamethrower. Wiz: Charizard can reportedly burn through solid stone. This means his Flamethrower reaches temperatures over 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Charizards are aggressive and warrior-like, and will actively seek fights with stronger opponents. Wiz: The Fire and Flying type combination makes Charizard doubly effective against Grass Pokémon, but weak to Water types. If it spends too much time in a heavy rainstorm, its flame will go out... permanently. Boomstick: But he's so fast and deadly, he might just overpower his enemies before they know what him. Unova Pokédex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well. Infernape Wiz: Monkeys are usually energetic, they fly all over the place, and they are generally insanely strong. Boomstick: Infernape is a prime example of all this, using all its limbs to fight in its own unique life style. Wiz: Infernapes are fast and are no slouches when it comes to attack power, as its whole move set consists of Physical and Special moves. Boomstick: Such as Ember, a searing attack. Mach Punch allows the user to move first every time. Fury Swipes scratches the user two to five times with sharp claws. Flame Wheel covers the user in fire as it spins towards the opponent. Punishment's power increases as stat changes take affect. Wiz: Close Combat is a flurry of punches and kicks, but this leaves Infernape's physical and special defenses lowered. Fire Spin traps the opponent in a fire vortex and they are continued to be be burned for five turns. Acrobatics allows Infernape to fly through the air and hit his enemies. Calm Mind boosts its special attack and its special defense. And finally, Flare Blitz is a physical move that does a lot of damage but it suffers from harsh recoil damage. Boomstick: But its typing, Fire and Fighting, is weak to Water, Ground, Flying, and Psychic types, and none of its moves can really counter those. Wiz: But it can do some decent damages with its fire type attacks and fighting type attacks. Boomstick:And Ashes Infernape may be His Most valuable ally in the death battle. Infernapes Cry Snorlax Sceptile Wiz: The first of the 3 Starters, this grass dragon goes from Treecko to Grovyle to Sceptile. Boomstick: Once again, getting uglier everytime. Wiz: Sceptile is ninja fast, and has many grass blades on it's body. Boomstick: Sceptile is also kinda a dragon. Who knew? Wiz: In the stat category, Sceptile is a great special and speedy attacker, but is horrid on defense. Boomstick: Weird. He is a ninja. Wiz: Sceptile can learn all sorts of attacks. Boomstick: Sceptile can absorb foes' energy and heal himself with Absorb. Wiz: He can move at extremely high speeds with Quick Attack. Boomstick: By using Fury Cutter, he will slice enemies in half and move at great speeds. Sceptile roars his cry, then uses Leaf Blade Heracross Little Mac Wiz: Little is known about Little Mac's backstory, other than that he grew up in the Bronx. Boomstick: So you know he's tough! Wiz: He went to New York after taking interest in the World Video Boxing Association, so that he could find someone who could train him. He was denied by over 200 coaches as he seemed too weak. Boomstick: Until he met Doc Louis, the inventor of the Star Punch and former heavyweight champion. Wiz: Doc Louis trained Mac and eventually assisted him in tackling the World Circuit. Since then, he became champion, retired, became champion AGAIN, retire AGAIN, become champion for a third time and then retired again for good. Boomstick: And the folks at the WVBA aren't your average boxers. There are teleporting magicians, spin-kicking kickboxers, and giant frickin' hippos! What the hell? Is that even legal? Wiz: Well, the WVBA operates a bit differently than our world's boxing. Headbutting and kicking don't seem to be against the rules. There aren't even weight classes. Speaking of which, Little Mac weights a grand total of 107 lbs at a height of 5"7'. That would put him the flyweight class in real life, the lowest weight class in modern boxing. Boomstick: But don't let his small size and weight fool you. Little Mac packs a punch. Wiz: Little Mac is quite powerful. His fists are strong enough to knock out even heavyweights. Boomstick: He's also a master of dodging and attacking, and even better at finding weakpoints. Wiz: That's right. Though not technically and outboxer, he's won almost all of his matches by dodging and countering when the opponent is vulnerable. He's even managed to knock down Bald Bull and many others in a single well timed hit. In fact, if he hits an opponent at just the right time, he can use the Star Punch, a powerful and precise uppercut, or the KO Punch. Boomstick: And KO he has. Since he began, he fought men that are twice his size, and even went toe to toe with Mike freaking Tyson! And it doesn't stop there. If you thought King Hippo was crazy, watch Little Mac take out f***ing DONKEY KONG! Wiz: Most of Mac's opponents are several weight classes above him, some weighing twice his weight. This includes King Hippo, whose weight is...Technically unknown but we can assume it's pretty high. Boomstick: And remember the teleporting guy we mentioned earlier? Mac has fought a ton of guys with nigh superhuman capabilities like him. Including a man that practices against bears, and another that has sex with bulls before punching them into oblivion. Wiz: On top of his power, Mac's speed is incredible. Not only can he dodge attacks that are almost too fast to see, he can punch three or four times in just one second! Boomstick: Float like a butterfly, sting like a really fast bee. Wiz: Mac also has an uncanny ability to regenerate health in-between rounds, as well when the opponent is down. Boomstick: Speaking of going down, Mac has shown the ability to stand after knock-out punches through sheer power of will. Wiz: But Mac is not without his weaknesses. He's a bit of a glass cannon, going down with just one dynamite punch from Mike Tyson. Boomstick: Despite this, he can still take hits from Donkey Kong and the wall-destroying Mr. Sandman, so he must be doing something right. Wiz: Though Mac is good at recovering stamina, he loses it pretty quickly. Just blocking attacks lowers his stamina slowly. Boomstick: What a pussy. Wiz: Even having his own attacks blocked leaves him glowing pink. Boomstick: Pink? Haha! Just like a-''' Wiz: Despite his flaws, Little Mac has rose through the ranks and has become probably the most recognizable boxer in video game history. Ness Wiz:Ness is a Powerful Kid From Earthbound, and is Quite Known. '''Boomstick: This little guy isn't your average 8th grader! But he does have weapons like one; a baseball bat and a yo-yo! Wiz: These are simple tools, but they do extraordinary things. I mean, you'd except baseball bat to crack after being slammed across bricks, but this baseball bad can crack even the super durable gem known as a diamond. Boomstick: Whoa! That's awesome! I want one! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, you can't exactly get this baseball bat from you're average sports store. Boomstick: Then where can you get one? Wiz: The land of fiction. Boomstick: Wait, that's a store? I am so buying Ness's baseball bat then! Want me to get you Donatello's staff while I'm out? Wiz: No, it's not a real place, I was just saying— ugh, never mind. Boomstick: Alright, let's continue on Ness's analysis then! But seriously, do you want me to go there and get you Donnie's staff or not? ' ''Wiz: It's not a real store! I WAS JOKING. '''Boomstick: … Oh. Let's keep going then... Ness can run SUPER fast! I mean, he goes so fast that he at top speed, he literally catches himself ON FIRE. Wiz: And the one thing that sets Ness apart from other 13 year olds is… his PSI power. The PSI moves are special moves that let Ness do extraordinary things. For instance, Ness has PSI Flash. PSI Flash is a very powerful move. It has Ness shoot a large ball of electricity upwards, that will dissipate in two seconds, unless Ness has it explode before then. Boomstick: PSI Freeze is just let Flash, but it has Ness shoot out a large ball of ice instead, that will freeze foes for four seconds, unless Ness smashes them out before they thaw! Wiz: Than there is one of his specialties; PSI Fire. This has Ness thrust his hands outward, shooting a small lightning bolt out that erupts into a pillar of fire. Boomstick: But we can't forget PSI Thunder! It has Ness shoot a ball of lightning out, which Ness can control at will. If Ness decided to hit himself with the electric ball, he goes flying! Wiz: PSI Vacuum is a powerful attack, that pulls enemies in, than attacks with great force when the attack is released. Boomstick: But not all his moves are attackers! This telekinetic boy has got a whole different range of PSI moves! Like PSI Shield, which has Ness form a shield around him, that disappears once an enemy hits it!' Wiz: PSI Teleport has Ness… teleport. Wherever he's stepped, he can teleport. Boomstick: But that's also not it! He has his two strongest moves; PSI Starstorm and PSI Rockin'. PSI Starstorm is a very powerful move, having Ness shoot a barrage of meteors from the sky for about 5 seconds. And PSI Rockin' has Ness create a giant explosion; shockwaves and all! Wiz: He's strong, to say the least. And with his strength, he must have feats. Ness defeated policemen and the police captain, BY HIMSELF. And the bosses he's defeated… yeah, Ness is pretty freaking good. Boomstick: And let's not forget Ness's greatest feat. Ness hurt AND defeated a reality warper, who is known as Giygas. Ness is definitely one of Nintendo's strongest characters! Ness: PSI... STARSTOOORM!!! Marth Wiz:Marth is The Main Character of The Fire Emblem Series. Boomstick: Now let's look at what's he like in battle, Marth's Falchion is a divine blade forged by the fang of Naga and is magically bound to Marth, giving him the health boost, he also wields the Shield of Seals, which can be used to slay Medeus, even after being newly reborn. Wiz: The Falchion is the core of Marth's power and he'll use Falchion to it's fullest, Marth can use a variety of moves such as Dancing Blade, Dolphin Slash, the iconic Counter and Shield Breaker, which does exactly what you think it does, all these, except for Counter are unique to the Falchion. Boomstick: Marth's Shield of Seals doesn't have many awesome accomplishments, but it was used to slay Medeus twice, the first by Marth's ancestor Anri, who also had the Falchion, and Marth being the second. And when Marth really wants to assure victory, Marth can unleash his ultimate attack, Critical Hit, a move so powerful, it guarantees a K.O. in Smash Bros. Wiz: Marth has become a prominent figure in the entire Fire Emblem franchise, as such, his accomplishment are also large in scale, He was the first person who the Falchion would be bound to, he is the ascendant of Chrom and the entire Ylisse family, He lived up to the legacy of his Ancestor by slaying Medeus twice, and in one-on-one sword fighting, he is able to match the lightning fast sword swings of Meta Knight with ease, demonstrating his reaction time to be extremely well honed. Boomstick: Marth is quite lucky, he does not have a notable weakness that is exploitable, however, he's not a perfect swordsman, and he's lost his kingdom two times. Wiz: To be fair, he was a child the first time, and the second time it was three to one, it couldn't have gone any other way. Boomstick: When put like that, Marth is nearly an unstoppable swordsman. Marth: "I will not follow your orders. We’re going back to our own country!" C.Falcon Wiz: In the distant future of F-Zero, there is a racing cup known aII around the worId... It's name... Is F-Zero. And one of the greatest F-Zero racers of aII time is aIso a Iegendary bounty hunter. His name is DougIas Jay FaIcon, most commonIy known as Captain FaIcon,Cap is pretty strong. His signature move, the FaIcon Punch, can send enemies fIying miIes away. Boomstick: And caused a GaIaxy-sized expIosion! MichaeI Bay wouId be proud of you, Cap! Wiz: What caused the expIosion wasn't reaIIy the punch, it was a bomb. StiII, the FaIcon Punch is extremeIy powerfuI, capabIe of kiIIing a normaI human on a singIe hit. Boomstick: And Cap's actuaIIy pretty smart. LuckiIy, the toad is no Ionger among us. Wiz: FaIcon has aIso got a bIaster, and whiIe he rareIy uses it, this is Death BattIe anyways. Boomstick: Not to mention the FaIcon Kick, a high-speed fIying, fiery kick, capabIe of major knockback, the Raptor Boost, where he charges into the enemy, and deIivers him or her a devastating expIosive uppercut. Not to mention the FaIcon Dive, where he doubIe jumps and grabs the opponent in mid-air, then causes an expIosion. Wiz: Cap. can aIso summon his vehicIe, the BIue FaIcon into battIe, which can heIp him to run over foes, or dodging stuff such as bombs. However, he often shouts the name of his moves right before using them, which can make him predictabIe on a Iong battIe. StiII, his attacks are incredibIy destructive, and i'm sure, you wouIdn't Iike to be pitted against this Iegendary F-Zero racer. Captain FaIcon: FaIcon... Puunch! Cap. hits BIack Shadow, and a Iarge expIosion happens aII around the gaIaxy. Olimar and Pikmin WIZ:Olimar used to work in a company called Hocotate freight, on a barren planet named Hocotate. Boom:One day, Olimar went on a vacation, crash landing on the pikmin planet, with all these carrot thingies, Olimar then realized that his ships parts got scattered when he crashed. He then met a race called pikmin, and he then used them to battle the predators of the planet, and then he went back. Boom: How did he use them? Wiz: threw them. Boom:...anyway, olimar has many different types of pikmin including red, which can burn things better than a lot of fire related things. blue, which can swim in water, yellow, which withstand electricity, purple, which are fatter than my snorlax,, and white, which can poison things. in pikmin 3 2 more types were introduced, rock, which can shatter things and are undoutably strong, and winged pikmin, which can fly and carry objects. Wiz: it isnt just pikmin that olimar use, though, he can extend his fists and make it grow in size. Boom:he has a annoying sounding whistle, which can regroup his pikmin, Wiz: he also has the metal suit z and the rush boots, which respectivly increase his speed and defense, Boom:Olimar has been shown to be able to kill things many time his size such as bulborbs, despite this he is still somewhat weak. Olimar crash lands on hocotate Ice Climbers Wiz: Climbing high, icy, cold climate snowy mountains filled with dangerous enemies like snowy ice shooting creatures like Toppies, vicious pecking birds, and bipedal polar bears that wear sunglasses the Ice Climbers are quite dedicated to what they do. BoomStick: In 1985, the game Ice Climber was the coolest thing ever but ever since they seemed to have been forgotten about but after 16 years they made their way as fighters in the Nintendo characters crossover fighting game Super Smash Bros Melee, then returned in 2008 in Super Smash Bros Brawl, but unfortunately got cut in 2014's Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS due to the 3DS somehow now being powerful enough to handle two fighters controlled together FOR SOME STUPID REASON THAT... Wiz: ANYWAY, point being that the Ice Climbers have proven to be quite the fighters. Their trademark attack as the same in their original game is smacking enemies with their wooden hammers. BoomStick: They've got ice shot which they can summon and hit solid chunks of ice to hurt foes. Squall hammer where they run and spin their hammers to constantly hit and trap foes in the swings. With the move Belay Popo attaches a string to himself and Nana... wait... HAHA... Wiz: GAH, SHUT UP BOOM-STICK, anyway so with belay Popo attaches a string to himself and Nana which he then throws Nana up into the air and then jumps himself causing him to be pulled high up into the air as well. Good for reaching up to long distances. Lastly, they have blizzard which they can both shoot blasts of ice to freeze opponents into large icicles. Popo and Nana are skilled climbers and fighters but they aren't perfect. When separated from each other their power is greatly weakened and they must be together to do sufficient damage. BoomStick: Overall, the Ice Climbers are two cool siblings. Villager Boomstick: Do we seriously need to talk about the guy who's got balls for hands? I'm still trying to figure out how he even holds anything, plus he can't even fight! Wiz: No complaining. Villager is a character that you play as in Animal Crossing. In those games, he follows his boss, an animal named Tom Nook. Tom gives Villager various tasks to complete. To complete these tasks, Villager would have to make a good use a large variety of collectable and uncollectable equipment, items, and objects. Boomstick: Equipment? Items? Objects? Those are all the same. You should have just said "stuff." Villager's "stuff" includes a slingshot. His best slingshot is the golden one. Not just because it's shiny, but also because it shoots multiple pellets at once. Three of them. He also uses axes, like the golden axe, which is virtually indestructible and allows Villager to attack quickly. Wiz: Megaphones can make Villager louder. In the games, he uses this to reach other Villagers by using his voice. Nets can be used as weapons for catching small objects and animals, or a whacking weapon. Fishing rods help him catch what's far away, and shovels can bury and dig lare objects like tree stumps. Villager's toy hammer may be small, but it can also hurt his foes. The watering can gives him access to water, if he ever needs it. Boomstick: As everyone knows, eating food makes one grow. Also as everyone knows, eating mushrooms in Mario makes one grow bigger than usual. And as people that play Animal Crossing, and the research team because they did the research, know, eating a Famous Mushroom in Animal Crossing makes you grow too. It also gives you your own Mario hat. It's-a-him, Villager! Wiz: Umbrellas protect Villager from really powerful heat attacks. Wait, that's odd. I thought umbrellas protected you from water, while parasols protected you from heat. Boomstick: Video games, Wizard. Video games. If Villager ever receives a sickness, he can use the medicine to cure it. The cutlery, which is a fork and knife, can also be used for fine dining, in addition to slicing and dicing. Wiz: Now do you think he can fight? Boomstick: I changed my mind a little bit, but I don't think he'll get very far. Wiz: Will the Master Sword change your mind? Triple Red Shells? Triple Bananas? These are all items Villager has collected, and lore proves that they're the real deal and not just pieces of furniture. Boomstick: Woah! What's next in his arsenal, the Triforce? Wiz: Yes... Boomstick: Oh my. Villager: No more debt for me!! My house is all paid off!!!! Shulk Wiz: When Colony 9 is attacked by Mechon, the remaining survivors lost hope. Boomstick: Until a group of explores gathered together, and set out to Valak Mountain to find the sacred sword Monado! Sadly, the explorers were killed. Thankfully, a warrior found the dead bodies, and rescued the remaining explorer… Shulk. Wiz: Shulk soon became the wielder of the aforementioned Monado, and was soon a very powerful being. He and the Monado together would become stronger than Mechon even. Boomstick: But this red sword isn't just a… sword. It also has a switchblade completely made of energy. Shulk can activate this switchblade at will, giving his sword more range. Wiz: And he has a couple moves. Back Slash has Shulk jump up and slash the foe with a red switchblade activated, dealing double the damage of a normal sword swing. Boomstick: Air Slash has Shulk jump pretty high, getting him out of pits and such. And finally, the powerful Turn Slash, is a devastating attack that deals 5x the damage of a normal swing! Wiz: And than there's his Vision. It's very powerful when used. So, what does it do? It has Shulk predict moves, than country them. Pretty good if I do say so myself. But that's not it. Boomstick: There are also his Monado Arts! These arts alter stats, and there are five variations; Speed, Jump, Shield, Buster, and Smash. Speed increases his running speed, but decreases jump and attack power. Wiz: Jump increases his jumping and Air Slash height, but lowers his defence. And Shield increases defence, increased his weight, but takes away from attack power and jump power. Boomstick: Buster increases attacking power, but sadly decreases launch and defence power. And finally, Smash increases launch power and decreases weight, but sadly decreases attack also. Wiz: That's not it either. Shulk likes to think plans through, as he is a skilled tactician. And with his Monado III, Shulk is capable of killing GODS. He even became a God once, but he gave up the power to live a life without other deities. Boomstick: Even if he wasn't a visionary, Shulk is still freaking awesome! Shulk: I'm really feeling it! FIGHT Battlefield:A Very Fast Plains. The Plains are Very Peaceful...until All the combatants come In With Their Signature Entrances. Once everyone Arrives, they All Glare at Each other with Fire in their Eyes. Pit:Alright! The Fight is on! Fight! Little Mac starts the Fight rushing through all the enemies He Know are a Bad idea to Tackle, and sees a Perfect opponent, Ash, who just sent Out 2 of his Pokemon out to attack, and Lunges at Ash with a Viscous Punch, but Ash, seeing this, Retaliates With a Kick into Macs Chest, knocking him back, but engaging them In Combat. Meanwhile, Olimar sends his Flurry of Pikmin towards Yoshi, who begins to try and eat all of them, but only gets 60, ten of each of the first 6 kind of pikmin, and Turn them into an egg and Throws them right back at The Pikmin, who get Commanded to throw them Right back at Yoshi, which deals all of Damage, making Yoshi bleed a Bit, and the Pikmin begin to attack yoshi all over, Devouring Yoshis Skin. KO! Shulk sees Kirby wizz by on his Warp star and grabs him suddenly with his Monado I And slashes him a bit, but begins to get engaged in a Sword fight, until Shulk kicks the Puffball away. Shulk:Bustah! shulk and Kirby begin to continue their Sword fight, and Meanwhile Ice Climbers, Pikachu, & Villager are all Engaged in a Battle, Pikachu is Giving Popo and Nana a hard time, but cant seem to find a Weakspot, until Ash, who just blasted Mac into a wall with a Aura blast, suggests to Aim for the Hammer, which deals Massive damage, until The Ice Climbers are Nothing but ashes. KO! Meanwhile, Marth & Link are Combating each other, when Pit intervenes Using a Earthmaul Club charged Shot at Marth, who gets Knocked away, and Then Pit switches the First Blade and Slashes Pit in the arm and the Three Master of Blades begin to Fight sword vs sword vs Blade. Meanwhile Mario and Charizard are Combating each other, until Ness joins in with a Powerful whack into both Mario and Charizards Face with a Bat, which really hurts both, and Mario busts out his Ice Flower, knowing he would freeze Charizards flame using it, and Launches ice blasts a Charizard who avoids them and Grabs Mario and begins a Seismic toss, and Drops Mario into the Ground head first, Nearly killing the Poor Blumber, but Ness finishes the job with a Powerful Blast to Marios Body, obliterating Mario. KO! Meanwhile, Fox and Samus are fighting, dodging Many Blows from each other, Until Wario tackles Samus into the Ground but the Fat Man gets launched back into Fox and the two begin blasting Wario with Powerfull gun blasts, But Wario begins to Just eat them ALL, Which makes Wario, Commence a Nuclear fart, Which he drives Out of, Until he gets grabbed by samus and thrown into the wall, as they begin Fighting, as the Smoke clears, we see Fox, Inside his Landmaster, but not doing so hot. As Fox begins to Attack Wario and Samus with insanely Powerful shots of Plasma, a Shadowing figure emerges out of the Trees and Punches the Tank to Oblivion, making it Collapses and Crush Fox to death. and DK Lunges towards the Wounded 2 Fights and attacks, when Suddenly, He gets Grabbed by Heracross, who Lunges DK straight into The wall and the four all begin Fighting. KO! Meanwhile Villager and Pikachu are Fighting, trading Blow for Blow, that is, until Villager summons the Triforce, that suddenly Vanish and go into Link, making Ultra powerful, as he cuts Marths Sword into oblivion with a Skywards Strike, and he looks at Pit, who just Blitzed away on his Exo Tank, then back at Marth, who has the Shield of Seals and the 2 begin fighting until Link stuns Marth with a Boomerang and Does a Powerful Skyward Slash, which ends Marth into Pieces. KO! Meanwhile Ness and Charizard are Still fighting, and Charizard begins to overpower Ness immensely, until Ness Kicks Charizards Poke Balls, and Blasts A PK Thunder right through Charizards Intestine, the Fiery Dragon then Howls in pain as He falls, the Flame Going Out, Ness the runs to find another fight, knowing it's not other yet but Gets Stopped by Falcon, who attempts a Falcon Punch, but Ness rushes his Feet so fast we Blitzes and Tramples over the F-Zero Racer. Ness:Ohkay! DOUBLE KO! Meanwhile With Villager and Pikachu, Villager Lands a Powerful Blow on the Poor Mouse, but it doesn't Kill him, they begin having a Fight, Master Sword vs Iron tail..until Villager feels something Pierce his Skin, Not Pikachu, but the REAL Master Sword, as Link cuts Villager into Pieces and Glares at Pikachu, who engages A Volt Tackle Right towards Link, who Z Targets Pikiachu, and Although takes Massive Damage, stabs Pikachu Right in the Poor guys head. DOUBLE KO! Meanwhile, Wario appears to be Running From The Fight with Samus, DK & Heracross...when Suddenly, he hits Pits Exo tank, causing Wario to get Impaled heavily, and Pit lands onto Heracross and His Blade into Heracrosses Head, as Pit gets up, and summons the Aether Ring, that Samus and DK See as a Pile of Rock, as Pit attacks them, but Samus and DK Push the Ring away and continue their Fight, When DK Grabs Samus and Prepares to crush her head, but samus prepares a Charge shot, and...take EACH OTHER Out. MONSTER KILL. Meanwhile Link confronts a Massive Shield of Pikmin and begins to attack it, until hes Bombarded by Rock pikim, stunning the Hero, and he suddenly gets Devoured by the Pikmin wave, that goes back into a Shield to Protect olimar..until the Shield begins to die, as Infernape, and Sceptile begin to obliterate it, Olimar has his Flying Pikmin bombard the 2 pokemon with Rock Pikmin, and begins to drive them off, but they cripple all of Olimars Pikmin except a Few, Olimar sighs, until a Shadow appears over head and him and the remainder of his Pikmin are squashed Flat, by Snorlax. DOUBLE KO! Ness bumps into Infernape and Sceptile who attack him with Many powerful attacks, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, that is until Ness Charges a PK Thunder into himself and Lunges straight through Infernape, Killing him, and then Charges a PK Flash on Sceptile, which blows up the Grass Lizard, Ness then senses Pit Nearby, and Prepares a Charge towards him. DOUBLE KO!! Meanwhile Mac is Overpowering Ash and Punches him in the Groan, causing Ash to kick him away, angering Mac, transforming him into giga mac, who Rips Ash to shreds, and laughs Triumphantly and Rushes off to his next foe, until Snorlax appears, Little mac begins to punch the Giant all over, whioch does Do damage, but Snorlax simply Grabs Mac and destroys him with a Hyper beam. Double KO! Ness hits the Aether Ring as hard as He can with his Bat, but its protected with a Force field, and hits Nesses Head off, surprising Pit, meanwhile, Shulk and Kirby both look quite Tired, when Shulk decides to switch to Monado II, But Kirby just gets on his Warp Star and inhales it, turning it into the star Rod, and begins to blast Power blasts a Shulk, who dodges all he can, until Kirby Prepares the Final blow, when Shulk anticipates the Blow and Activates Buster and knocks it right Back at Kirby, causing him to fall over, barely alive, and Shulk smiles and prepares to finish kirby off, and Does so, turning Kirby to mush. KO!!! Shulk:HAHA! I'm Really Feeling it- Shulk feelsd one last foe, make that Two, and senses himself being crtushed by Snorlax, and dodges the Body Slam, and Cuts Snorlaxes Arm, meanwhile, Pit switches into his Cherubot And Punches Snorlax, Stunning the Beast Long enough For Shulk to Cut its Head off. KO!!!! Pit and Shulk glare at Each other, Ready for the Final Battle, Shulk slashes at The Cherubot, which stands strong and punches Shulk into the Wall, causing quite a Bit of Damage, Shulk manages to Cut the Powerful Mech to piles, angering Pit, who switches to His Palutena Blade, as the two have a Sword fight, Shulk, beginning to feel overwhelmed, Cuts The Blade to Bits, causing Pit to Switch to The Palutena Bow, and Wounds Shulk heavily, but Pit gets Wounded as Well. Shulk:your Strong! but I Can beat you! Speed! Shulk begins to blitze all over Pit, Causing MASSIVE Damage, but not killing Pit, but Pit them Whacks Shulk into a Wall with the Earth Mault Club,and Then switches to the Three Sacred Treasures. Pit:Shulk, the Wielder of the Monado! prepare to Meet your Fate! Pit suddenly Launches a Powerful laser at Shulk, who begins avoiding them, but then getsstrucken By powerful strikes of the Bow of the Sacred treasures, and Pit then takes to the skies with the Pegasus wings and Launches a Viscous Blast of Light at Shulk, who tanks it with the Shield monado art and With one strike, Obliterates the Three sacred treasures, but Pit, with the Remainder of the Pegasus wings, floats into the Greast sacred treasures. Shulk begins to avoid all of The Mechs Attacks, until a Stray bullet hits him, causing a Lot of Damage, but Shulk switches to the Monado Three and Slashes the Treasures, causing it to switch to pursuit Mode, whenb it bliztes all around shulk and hurts him IMMENSELY, But Shulk predicts the second Strike and Stabs the mech, not hurting pit, but the treasures, turning it to Mech armor Mode. Pit & Shulk:Its time to End this! Pit begins to charge the Final Strike, while Striking Shulk with Powerful blasts, But shulk cuts the lower half of the Mech, engaging Ultra Light mode, which wounds Shulk, which causes him to switch to Buster, which destroys the Mech, all...but the Strongest cannon part, and Pit grins while still with a Bit of the Pegasus Wings, and the Fully Charged Final Strike, Lets it Loose. Shulk:Oh God.. Shulk activates Shield Mode and Begins to block it, However Pit amplifies it by appplying his First Blade into the Mech, Shulk sees his Monado Crack and Lets out a Scream, as does Pit as the Battleground is surrounded in Light... When the Mist is Cleared, only Shulk and Pits body remain...but...Pits is the Only one to get up. KO!!!!! Pit Brings Shulks Body to the Rewind Spring, Not only Reviving Him, and sends him Home with help of Palutena. Shulk wakes up at home and Wonders how he Lost to a Angel.. The Others are Revived With Magic of the Gods, but it took time. 'Conclusion' Boomstick:Pitchforks Down! There is a Reason the Skyworld Angel won, in fact this Was BEYOND Close! Wiz:While Shulks Monado is Powerful enough to kill gods, Pit can do the same with any weapon he Chooses! he can even Kill Medusa Using a 100 Powered First Blade, also The Great Sacred Treasures And the other Vehicles protected Him from damage, as a Force field surrounds the user, and Lastly, Pits been through MORE Crap, and Is Obviously the winner of the Ranged Experience, and Strength. Boomstick:It seems Shulk wasn't Really Feeling it. Wiz:The Winner is Pit. Alternate Ending The Final Strike prepares to Let loose its Laser, when Shulk slashes it with Buster Monado, and then Cuts off Pits Head. KO!!! Shulk:IM REALLY FEELING IT! 'ALTERNATE ALTERNATE Ending' As the two Teens fight...they suddenly feel a Powerful gust off wind, as they get sucked into a Abyss...the Culprit? KIRBY Kirby:HAI.. 'DOUBLE KO!! 'WINNER ' THE WINNER IS KIRBY SHULK: I'M REALLY FEELING IT!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015